Sargento A Domicilio
by fenixentrecuerdas
Summary: Algo extraño había pasado, de un momento a otro había aparecido entre tecnología, música y demás curiosidades, con un grupo de chicas que parecían mas fanáticas a su universo que el mismo, un interesante viaje que quizás cambiara a levi, si lograba sobrevivir al mar de hormonas que eran sus compañeras de aventuras. Este es un AU con personajes un poco desenfrenados.


**_que holi! hoy les traigo algo medio raro xD se nos ocurrio a unas amigas y a mi cuando hablabamos de lo sensual que es levi xD (ultimamente hablo mucho de lo sensual que es xD) _**

**_disfruten mis delirios xD_**

**_Disclaimer: shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, es de "esa llama" todos conocemos a la llama XD_**

* * *

><p>¿qué mierda había pasado?,¿cómo había terminado así?, Levi recordaba que había visto algo negro en la esquina de su habitacion,incluso creyó que era una mota de polvo, eso era imperdonable así que con todo y su capa puesta había tomado su arma (que en este caso era un limpiador que consistía en una varita con algunos trapajos en la punta para los lugares difíciles) y se había acercado, recordaba una luz y un chirrido metálico, luego todo se volvió negro y ahora estaba de pie en una habitación de paredes blancas con miles de dibujos y frases en las paredes, tenía frente a si a cinco chicas dirigiendo su vista hacia él, la cual había posteriormente estado posada en un extraño aparato que reproducía imágenes de...¡por dios eran de eren!, mientras entrenaba con esa hija de hija de puta de annie leonheart,nadie se movió por unos segundos, parecía un sueño, hasta que una de las chicas se puso de pie y se le acerco a Levi, luego en un impulso idiota abrazo al corporal y el sintió unas lágrimas calientes caer y mojar su hombro.<p>

-¡mocosa de mierda, suéltame en este instante cadete!-

-¿eres real?- pregunto la chica entre sollozos

-¡claro que soy real, ¿que putas te sucede?, bájate de encima!-

La chica lo soltó y lo miro de frente, tuvo que subir la mirada porque ella era varios centímetros más alta.

-¿Levi heichou?-

-¿dónde carajos estoy?-

Entonces las jóvenes que antes habían estado estáticas se pusieron de pie y corrieron detrás de la primera chica.

-¡wey...no mames, ¿es real?!- hablo la segunda chica, era morena, con cabello castaño con puntas de un dorado excepcional amarrado en una coleta alta, extrañamente parecido a la puta loca de Hanji

-¿qué palabras son esas imbécil?, ¡cadetes contesten!-

La primera chica con cabello corto y desordenado llevaba un uniforme militar, de la legión de reconocimiento, lentes de marco negro sin cordeles detrás, cosa que el capitán considero extraño*, la segunda poseía en sus hombros la capa verde con las alas dibujadas así que el corporal dio por hecho que eran nuevas, solo que le extraño ver la llave de eren colgando en el cuello de la chica del cabello negro.

-mocosa...¿de dónde mierda sacaste eso?-dijo, señalando el objeto, en ese momento el cuarto estallo en gritos que parecían sacados de una película de terror, había otras tres chicas aparte de la castaña y la morena, la tercera era una chica con cabello café que también vestía una capa con las alas grabadas en su espalda y también poseía lentes, solo que estos eran de un color parecido al morado, las otras dos chicas que ahora saltaban desenfrenadas en la que parecía una cama entre tanta ropa eran particularmente curiosas, la de menor tamaño tenía el cabello del mismo tono que el de los lentes con variaciones en tonalidad, la más alta tenía un particular color, el capitán creía que algo tan chillante sería imposible, pero ahí estaba la prueba viviente de el rosa más brillante de la fas de la tierra.

-¡por rose, cállense de una puta vez cadetes!-y como si fuera por arte de magia las cinco se alinearon frente a él y colocaron su mano en sus corazones.

-¡si señor!-gritaron al unísono las chicas, pero todas se dieron vuelta cuando una cabecita de cabellos negros y cortos se asomó por la puerta, aun frotándose los ojos con pereza y vestida con un adorable y muy grande camisón blanco.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?... ¿ah?... ¿es otra de tus raras amigas Itzel?-dijo señalando a el sargento quien solo hizo ademan de acercarse a la pequeña y introducirla a la habitación para cerrar la puerta y darse vuelta, recargándose en ella con los brazos cruzados y su típica expresión vacía.

-bien, quiero que me expliquen ahora, ¿Dónde mierda estoy, que es este lugar y porque no estamos en mi habitación?- el comentario fue el detonante de gritos más que agudos que terminaron de despertar a la más pequeña de las chicas la cual presumía con aparente orgullo su corte de cabello que era exactamente igual al del capitán.

-¡oh por dios, eso último sonó tan bien!-

-¡es verdad, no puedo creer que esto nos está pasando!-

-¡¿seguras que no nos drogamos?!-

-¡no, no, estoy segura, ¿tomamos algo antes de encerrarnos Nashya?-

-no, esperen, ¿me dicen que no estoy alucinando y que EL está aquí?-

-¡sí!, ¡estoy que no me lo creo!-

-¡¿pueden dejar de gritar estupideces y contestarme?!-grito el capitán ya exasperado por la evidente falta de madurez de las chicas que tenía frente a él, ya no sabía ni que hacer así que como pudo lanzo a cada una contra la cama con tanta delicadeza como pudo ya que después de todo eran mujeres, entonces todas cruzaron las piernas y se le quedaron viendo como vería un perro a su dueño después de que este llega a casa.

-entonces… se van a calmar y me dirán todo-

-ehmm… señor, realmente no sé por dónde comenzar…pero… usted, ya no está en casa-

-¿entonces donde mierda estoy?-

-creo Itzel…que será mejor si se lo enseñamos- dijo la chica de lentes morados.

-lo que sea que me tengan que mostrar háganlo de una vez, pero díganme sus nombres antes, ¿Cómo mierda quieren que les diga si no me los dicen?, ¿mocosas?-

-aun si se los décimos nos seguirá llamando así, pero está bien, yo empiezo, me llamo Itzel, me dicen Ami-

-Yo soy Brenda, me dicen Pocky-

-Yo soy Karla-

-Viridiana-

-Nashya-

-Yo soy Miharu, porque… Si ja-

-entonces…chicas, ¿Qué es este lugar?-

-bueno…este "lugar" es mi cuarto!-grito Itzel sin molestarse por la cara de asco que puso el capitán.

-¿a esto le llamas habitación?,¡en este momento van a limpiar si no quieren morir a manos mías!-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todas al unísono, quejándose, era verdad que la habitación estaba desordenada y no querían hacer limpieza a las cuatro de la mañana.

-¡se callan de una vez!, ¡lo harán!, ¡es una orden!-sin preguntar siquiera levanto a nashya y la aventó contra la cama.

-tú mocosa, te quedas ahí, no me sirves reamente para nada-

-¡oye!- se quejó la pequeña pero al sentir el calor de las sabanas solo se resignó y se acostó acunándose a sí misma.

-muy bien, ¡empecemos!- dijo el capitán y las chicas estaban tan felices de ver a su tan adorado personaje simplemente salir y volverse una realidad.

"_quizás limpiar tan tarde no sea tan mala idea…"_ pensaban casi al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿que tal les parecio? acaso delirio mucho? xD bueno, con nada mas en mente me despido. petit xime out.<em>**


End file.
